


The Analytical Genius and the Cold-Blooded Killer

by Tenebris369



Category: Druitt - Fandom, James Watson - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Sanctuary (TV), WatsonDruitt
Genre: M/M, Revelations Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris369/pseuds/Tenebris369
Summary: As the group splits to each find their own keys, Watson and John soon discover that they must work together in order to get their keys.However, old subjects are brought up as Watson still sees Druitt as a murderer.[Season 1, Episode: 13 (Revelations, Part II)]





	The Analytical Genius and the Cold-Blooded Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction overall, so it'll obviously be quite bad.  
> But I'll do my best for it to be as pleasant to read as possible.

As James saw both doors in front of his eyes, he read the inscriptions in Latin and looked over at John.  
"Truth lies, lies truth; a slightly different turn of phrase." James said softly.                                  
John attempted to lift the doors - only to fail.   
"Both doors have apparently no means of opening them and yet behind each of these doors lies our keys. Logically..." John said as he hoped his hypothesis was correct.

"Logically, both our names were set for these doors, which implies that Gregory intended for us  _to work together._ " Watson said as he felt it was rather impossible to work with a murderer such as Druitt.

"Mm. So we cannot retrieve one without the other." Druitt said as he came to the realization that he would have to cooperate with Watson - who seemed to still think of him as the monster he used to be.

James grabbed the opportunity to find out the reasons to John's murders back in 1888, he just couldn't understand how he failed to see that John was the murderer, the evidence was right in front of him the whole time.  
He felt frustrated, he still couldn't believe that it was his former friend who did those horrible slaughters.  
When the five were back in Oxford - none of them would ever imagine that John would become Jack the Ripper.

"The seventh girl you murdered, April 1888. They found her body under a bridge near Wapping. Why move her from Whitechapel? It's tormented me. But why taint your calling card? Why change the rules? I remember, I asked your opinion at the time over brandies at the Reform Club and you said,  _"Perhaps the old boy's losing his taste for the sport."_  But were you?" James asked him as he gazed into his eyes.  
John's expression changed into one of sadness, why did James keep tormenting him with these questions? John regretted his deeds, they weren't his fault - as he claimed.  
And yet James never seemed to take his word for it, no, he was more interested in finding out on how John became a murderer.  
  
"My actions were not of my own; but thrust upon me...by an irresistible force. Oh, it must've been quite the blow to your ego when you finally learnt the truth." Druitt replied in a rather soft yet a bit saddening tone.   
However, a slight smirk filled his face for a few seconds as he brought up the time when Watson found out Druitt was the murderer who he had been chasing all that time, someone so close to him easily fooled him.  
  
"It was not just that I failed to see the clues laid out before me. It was that it was you, John. For God's sake; it was you!" Watson said, first he was rather disappointed at himself for failing to see the evident clues that were before his eyes all those years ago, but then he was angry, angry that John was that cold-blooded murderer, the same person who he had trusted, who was his colleague and friend... the person who deceived him.  
  
The frustrated Watson looked at both doors and finally discovered the secret in that beautiful language, the subtle answer was 'life' or 'death'.  
As he told Druitt its meaning, this one seemed rather skeptical of Watson's logic, however, Watson and Gregory both shared a love for Latin thus it made sense that Gregory would play with the subtly of the language.  
"That's it? That's your unassailable logic?" The skeptical Druitt asked him with a bit of arrogance.  
"So...either a chamber lies beyond that or a perfect chance for you to exact your revenge for my past actions." Druitt continued, he didn't trust Watson with making this choice, just a few moments ago the analyst was ranting about how Druitt was such a murderer.  
  
John grabbed James by the front of his jacket harshly. "Care to reconsider your choice?" He asked him in a threatening tone.  
James just fearlessly stared back into his cold eyes as they were inches away from each other.  
John teleported into the room, releasing James in order to retrieve the key from the pedestal.  
"The second key is undoubtedly within the second door or indeed this key may unlock it outright,  _in which case you might leave me here to die._ " James told him, wondering whether John would leave him there or not.  
"Yes, I might." John replied in a neutral voice, holding back a smirk.  
"Well, why don't you?" James asked him as he felt him walking behind him slowly, he hated to admit it, but he felt intimidated by John's cold steps, he was the one with the power to leave him or bring him along.  
"As I once said, I have lost the taste for the sport." John replied neutrally as he walked in front of James, stopping when they were inches away.  
  
James felt some regret for having tormented John with those questions, since he indeed seemed to have changed, he frowned and looked at John.  
John slowly yet caringly laid his hand on James' shoulders, James looked down slowly as he watched John's hand being laid.  
Then he slowly looked up to John's eyes, only to notice this one was smiling gently.

"John...I..-" Watson began softly as he was trying to apologize.  
"James, I have changed. If your ego doesn't want to believe it - then so be it." Druitt replied.  
"No, John, I...- It was wrong of me to consistently judge you for your past mistakes. I...see now that there is some humanity in you." Watson said softly, still frowning a bit.  
"Perhaps there could be more. But I'm trying to change, James, I see now that...this blind anger isn't the right way, I...I've put my family in danger due to it. My own daughter..." Druitt said rather frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, John. I...shouldn't be so focused on the past, I mean, we're here to help save our kind, we have to work as a team, as Gregory wanted us to. I certainly...didn't help with that." Watson admitted as he regretted his previous actions.  
  
Druitt slowly grabbed Watson's chin, making the man look into his eyes. "It's fine, old friend. I can't...exactly expect you to be over what happened, after all... it was something you'd never think of." Druitt said in a bit of a sad tone.  
"It's...just that... it was you! It...was you, John! I..." Watson said frustrated once more as he gazed into Druitt's eyes.  
The former murderer frowned as he noticed Watson seemed rather in shock from that fact.  
"I...loved you, John." Watson finally said the words that he had been holding back since Oxford.

Druitt's eyes widened as he felt speechless, James Watson...loved him? How come he didn't see it? How didn't he ever notice?  
"It...was harder for me to accept the fact that you were Jack the Ripper, that cold man who slit those women's throats at night. To...see your loved one become a heartless murder is difficult, John.. I was hurt on all sorts of levels, I hate to admit that I still am." Watson said in pure sadness.  
"I..I..didn't realize, James. I'm...I'm sorry." Druitt said depressed, not realizing he had hurt Watson so much and so deeply.  
  
Druitt quickly hugged the analyst, who returned the hug rather softly and slowly, as they both felt each other's warmth it seemed that time had stopped at that moment, the old wounds were slowly being healed.  
Finally, they both looked into each other's eyes and shared a small passionate kiss, something Watson had been dreaming of for years, and something Druitt secretly craved ever since Helen rejected him.  
They both exchanged caring smiles as Druitt teleported them outside of the room, as they slowly let go of each other they noticed the second door opened itself, revealing Watson's key.  
  
"Release the first key, the second is freed as well." James said as he walked into the room and retrieved his key, returning to John's side.  
"Elementary, my dear Watson." John said with a smirk, unable to resist the temptation of saying that classical phrase.  
"Oh, shut up!" James said with a smile as he didn't believe John would say something like that, his reaction however only caused John to laugh warmly.  
  
And so both men happily made their way back to the room with the pedestal, knowing their relationship had changed forever.  
A new journey for both, but with much happiness, joy, love and forgiveness, a new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please tell me if you enjoyed this fanfiction, if you'd like more, etc.  
> It's my first time so please don't be too harsh, haha.]


End file.
